Megavolt
Megavolt, civilian name Elmo Sputterspark, is a mutant who possesses the power of electrokinesis. He is voiced by Dan Castellaneta. Character Background When bully Ham String and Preena Lott sabotaged his science fair project on static electricity, young Elmo Sputterspark gained the ability to absorb and project electrical currents, and to grant nearby electrically powered objects a form of sentience. He wanted to call himself "Megawatt", but the band playing at the dance had already adopted that name. Sputterspark's transformation gave him virtually unlimited power. However, it also fried several portions of his brain, leaving Megavolt a peculiar sort; he believes that light bulbs, toasters and anything else powered by electricity have been "enslaved" by Mankind and need rescuing, which explains why he is usually seen leaving the crime scene with bags full of flashlights, toasters and ovens instead of money. He's also become romantically interested in electrical devices, having declared his love to a lightbulb , gone on date with a billboard (with a picture of a woman on it), made heart-eyes at the empty Gizmosuit, and was too preoccupied with a centerfold of the hadron collider to bother to escape. As a villain, Megavolt has procured himself two hideouts, one an apartment in the bad part of town, the other the Lighthouse at Beaker's Point. Megavolt was a member of the Fearsome Five and occasionally teamed up with Quackerjack as a duo. He twice partnered up with Darkwing Duck on a case out of self-interest. In "Life, the Negaverse and Everything", his Negaverse counterpart appears to be the leader of the Friendly Four. In one episode "Up, Up and Awry", Darkwing Duck defeats Megavolt by turning his own powers against him - he literally charges and changes Megavolt into a super magnet. This is a recurring problem to Megavolt; he may be one of the strongest mutants in St. Canard, he also is subject to his own powers. It's happened several times that others have used his powers without his consent, often hurting him in the process. Despite being rather dimwitted and absentminded at times, Megavolt is one of Darkwing Duck's more dangerous adversaries in terms of the sheer amount of power he possesses - Darkwing himself uses Megavolt as an example of what a supervillain is. Darkwing himself even considered him his arch-enemy, although he has also referred to Quackerjack and Ammonia Pine as his nemeses. Darkwing also mentions having sent him to the electric chair twice, implying both that Megavolt has previously committed at least two murders, and was electrocuted but survived due to the nature of his powers. Personality The accident granted Megavolt the most sought-after ability in St. Canard, but the price was equal to the merchandise. Every single brain-cell was super charged, costing him his short-term memory and common sense. This is evident by his campaign to liberate the enslaved lightbulbs. In the beginning Megavolt seems to be a sarcastic and clever enemy, but he loses many of these qualities after Negaduck becomes his new leader. Fiction Cartoon Upon spotting from afar the flashy show Darkwing is giving for his fanclub, Ammonia Pine notes that it looks like Megavolt's holding a block party. Megavolt is among the villains Darkwing dreams up during a period of low crime. In the dream, he is defeated by a giant Morgana Macawber. While trying to teach Comet Guy to be a villain, Darkwing brings up Megavolt as a prime example of what he should strive to be like. While Negaduck and Dr. Slug have a rivalry over who's Public Enemy Number One, Megavolt steadily holds spot Number Three. Disney Comics comics Disney Adventures comics Megavolt puts money together with Moliarty, Tuskerninni, Steelbeak, Liquidator, Quackerjack, and Bushroot to watch the Miss Corn Fritters Pageant on pay-per-view. Their session is temporarily disrupted by Darkwing Duck, who suspects that they are involved in the abduction of Fluffy. However, Darkwing also meant to watch the pageant and readily agrees to pay ten bucks to get to watch along. Some hours later, the pageant finishes and everyone gets back to business, which for the villains means attacking Darkwing Duck. Megavolt tries to zap Darkwing but misses. After his colleagues fail to take down Launchpad, he goes after him. Before he can fry him, though, a sponge holding Liquidator lands in his neck and causes him to short-circuit. Darkwing calls the cops on them and they are all hauled off to jail, even though they had nothing to do with Fluffy's disappearance. In order to break the influence of the gambleholic toxin on Darkwing, Launchpad tries various lies in the hopes one of the scenarios will restore the crimefighter's focus. "Megavolt just escaped and he's flying over the city in a giant toaster oven!" is one of the lies that don't work. Because Megavolt is one of the many clients of the villain costume designer who refuse to pay him properly for his work, he includes his outfit among his super-starch-powered costume army. The Disney Afternoon comics Boom! Studios comics Joe Books comics Video games / Notes * Megavolt's power resembles to a Spider-Man villain, Electro. * He was the first villain Darkwing ever faced off * He in total has the most appearance in the show than any other villain de:Megavolt Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Fearsome Five Category:Engineers Category:1991 characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Disney Comics comic characters Category:Disney Adventures comic characters Category:The Disney Afternoon comic characters Category:Boom! Studios comic characters Category:Joe Books comic characters Category:Video game characters